godzillafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zilla
thumb|254pxZilla (auch G.I.N.O, Gino oder American Godzilla) ist Tohos offizieller Name für die Kreatur, die in dem 1998 veröffentlichten Film "Godzilla (1998)" und "Godzilla: Final Wars" vorkommt. Er erscheint erstmalig in "Godzilla (1998)", in dem er als Godzilla bezeichnet wird. In rechtlicher Hinsicht ist diese Bezeichnung inkorrekt. Allgemeines thumb|left|181px|[[Dr. Niko Tatopoulos in Zillas Fußabdruck]] Zilla ist eine mutierte Echse, die ähnliche Rückenplatten wie Godzilla hat. Außerdem beherrscht Zilla ebenfalls einen Feueratem, den er fast nie benutzt.Auserdem hat er einen guten Geruchsinn. Zilla '''hat leichte Ähnlichkeiten mit einem therapoden Dinosaurier, wiegt 500 Tonnen, ist 60 Meter hoch und besitzt einen sehr muskulösen Körperbau. '''Zilla war einst eine Meerechse, die sich sowohl an Land und im Wasser fortbewegen konnte und sich gleich wohl fand. Außerdem hat er leichte Ähnlichkeiten mit Gorosaurus. Aufgrund von radioaktiver Einstrahlung, die von französischen Atombombentests bei Französisch-Polynesien herrührt, mutierte die Echse zu einem gigantischen Monster. Es ist geschlechtsneutral und von Geburt an in der Lage, Eier zu legen. Die Kreatur hat gelbliche Augen und eine mit dicken und dunklen Schuppen überzogene Haut. Es legte hunderte Eier, doch nur ein Junges blieb am Leben. Dieses wird Zilla jr.s genannt, (in der serie eigentlich Godzilla jr. )und kann einen grünen Hitzestrahl abfeuern. Zilla wird von einem Wissenschaftlerteam, das die Taychonen unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht haben, als Cyber-Zilla wiederbelebt und agiert daraufhin in der Serie in mehreren Folgen als ein entscheidender Antagonist. Fähigkeiten Zilla ist für ein Monster seiner Größe sehr schnell und wendig. Er ist ein schneller und ausdauernder Schwimmer , Taucher und Tunnelgräber. Darüber hinaus ist er in der Lage, auf Gebäude zu klettern oder auf Brücken zu balancieren. Außerdem konnte er sich Pläne zurechtlegen und ausführen; dies zeugt von hoher Intelligenz. Er ist in der Lage, einen Hitzestrahl abzufeuern, der allerdings kein radioaktiver Energiestrahl wie bei Godzilla ist, sondern eher einer Feuerwalze ähnelt. Daneben hat er enorme körperliche Kräfte. Geschichte Godzilla (1998) [[Datei:Zilla400b.jpg|thumb|left|180px|'Zilla' wütet in New York]][[Datei:Zilla400d.jpg|thumb|left|180px|'Zilla' in Manhattan]]In Godzilla wird in Französisch-Polynesien ein Echsenei radioaktiv verstrahlt. Das Resultat ist das Kaiju Zilla. Er ist asexuell und macht sich auf den Weg zu einer geeigneten Brutstätte. Manhattan, ein von Wasser umringtes Gebiet mit vielen Kanälen - ist ideal für eine Riesenechse wie Zilla. Er nistet sich ein und legt Eier, wird aber bald darauf vom US-Militär entdeckt. Es kommt zu Kämpfen, wobei Zilla immer wieder die US-Army hinters Licht führt. Mithilfe eines Forscherteams versucht man auch beispielsweise, ihn mit Fischen anzulocken, jedoch scheitert dieser Plan durch das zu schnelle Einschreiten des Militärs. Nach einigen weiteren Versuchen, Zilla aufzuspüren, findet man den Brutplatz im Madison Square Garden - mit exakt 228 Eiern, welche sodann auch schlüpfen. Die Jungtiere bemerken, dass die dortigen Menschen nach Fisch riechen und verfolgen sie. In letzter Not gelingt es den Flüchtenden, das Gebäude zu zerstören, fast alle Babys sterben. Zilla taucht auf und schaut besorgt zu seiner toten Brut. Als sie nach sanftem Anstupsen nicht aufstehen, begreift er, dass sie alle tot sind. Zilla sieht in den Menschen die Verantwortlichen und verfolgt die Überlebenden aus dem Madison Square Garden in blindem Zorn. Jedoch ist er dem Militär am Ende nicht gewachsen, und stirbt als er von den Brückenpfeilern der Brooklyn Bridge eingeklemmt von der US-Airforce abgeschossen wird. Jedoch sieht man am Ende, dass ein Ei überlebt hat. Godzilla – Die Serie [[Datei:Godzilla_the_series.jpeg|thumb|left|'Zilla Junior' auf dem ESB]]Godzilla – Die Serie startet gleich nach dem Tod von Zilla. Sein Tod und seine Leiche werden kurz gezeigt, bzw. es folgt eine Rückblende. Während der Serie wird er von einem Wissenschaftler in einen Cyber-Zilla umgebaut und so wieder zum Leben erweckt. Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack hört man in einer Sitzung des Militärs, dass in den USA ein Monster aufgetaucht ist, was die US-Amerikaner als Godzilla identifizierten. Allerdings wurde kurz darauf gesagt, dass es sich aufgrund der Beschreibung nicht um Godzilla handeln kann und ein anderes Monster die USA angegriffen hat. Mit diesen Worten spielten die Japaner ganz bewusst auf den Emmerich-Godzilla von 1998 an, den die US-Amerikaner zwar als Godzilla bezeichnen, die Japaner aber als G.I.N.O. oder eben Zilla. Godzilla: Final Wars [[Datei:Zilla04_tn.jpg|thumb|left|180px|'Zilla' in "Final Wars"]]In Godzilla: Final Wars taucht Zilla zweimal auf. Beim ersten Mal zerstört er die halbe Stadt. Beim zweiten Vorkommen will er Godzilla aufhalten. Dies gelingt ihm jedoch nicht. Er greift sofort an, wird jedoch durch Godzillas Hitzestrahl getötet. Als thumb|left|180pxdie Amerikaner 1998 ihren "Godzilla" präsentierten, waren die Japaner schockiert, dieses Monster als Godzilla zu bezeichnen. Also wurde die Millenium-Reihe produziert und Godzilla machte in "Godzilla:Final Wars" mit dem Exemplar der US-Amerikaner kurzen Prozess. Außerdem wurde zuvor in einem anderen Film in der Millenium-Reihe davon gesprochen, dass Godzilla angeblich in den USA gesichtet worden war, es sich aber um ein anderes Monster handeln Das Monster ist eigentlich die US-amerikanische Version vom japanischen Godzilla. Nur weigerten sich die Japaner, die Erfinder des echten Godzillas, dieses Monster so zu nennen. So gaben die Japaner diesem Monster den inoffiziellen Namen Gino, also G'odzilla '''I'n 'N'ame 'O'nly, zu Deutsch sinngemäß: nur dem Namen nach Godzilla. Seit "Godzilla:Final Wars" wird das Monster, weil im Film so genannt, in Deutschland '''Zilla genannt, wie es in diesem Wikia der Fall ist. Es gibt eine Menge von Beweisen um eine rechtliche Namensänderung, die Ende 2005 stattfand, in welcher der Name des Monsters in Zilla geändert wurde. So wurde beispielsweise die "Godzilla (1998)"-Monster Marke offiziell von Toho abgebrochen und die TriStar Rechte um das Monster verschwanden im Jahr 2003, zeitgleich mit der Einstellung von Godzilla - Die Serie.Official documentation showing ZILLA Trademark to be active and in effectOfficial documentation showing GODZILLA 1998 Registered trademark has been cancelled. Scroll down to see "Status / Status date"Official documentation showing "GODZILLA 1998" logo to be cancelled and abandoned. Scroll down to see "Status / Status date""BABY GODZILLA" logo is abandoned. Scroll down to see "Status / Status date"INTERVIEW OF SHOGO TOMIYAMA AND RYUHEI KITAMURA, showing them CONFIRM the Zilla Name ChangeMatt Frank's comment on his "Godzilla: Rulers of Earth" deviation on DeviantART Quellen en:Zilla Kategorie:Monster